


Strange Night

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousin-cest, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened with Jake in the brief moment he was held hostage by the aliens. He goes to Tom for comfort. Will he spill something he didn't intend to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I came up with after watching Aliens in the attic about a year ago. I dont know if I should put in an Incest warning considering they're cousins and I dont know if that counts as incest. so if you dont like cousin-cest (hey a new word!) then don't read! Hope you enjoy.

Tom laid in his bed, peacefully sleeping,.

That is until he was being shaken awake by something, or someone. But with what happened just a week ago, it could be anything really.

“Tom...” he heard someone whisper, “Tom... wake up, please.” the voice pleaded.

“Five more minutes...” the boy groaned, still very sleepy

“Please dude, wake up?” he heard again and finally opened his eyes to... complete darkness. It's not morning? He glanced at his alarm clock and groaned out loud.

“Jake, dude, it's like... 3AM, the hell?” 

“I-I know...can... can I sleep with you?” the blonde asked, a weird and foreign tremor in his voice. It sounded like fear... but that couldn't be right, right? It had to be his imagination, It's Jake for crying out loud. He never gets scared. (Aside from the times they did something bad and they both panicked, Uncle Nate might not care, but Tom's father could be scary when he got mad. Really scary) 

“What's wrong?” Tom asked, opening the covers to the other boy.

“Just.. uhm... lonely.” Jake told him a he settled under the covers next to his cousin.

“I know you're lying.” Tom simply said, the other sighed in defeat.

“Fine... I had a nightmare alright.” the blond admitted softly, barely audible. Too embarrassed to repeat himself so if Tom didn't hear him, too bad.

“We all get them Jay, no need to be embarrassed.” the brunet soothed. Damn him for always being able to tell how he felt... well... most of the time, not all the time, luckily.

“I know...” the younger one mumbled, feeling silly for needing comfort for something like this. I mean it was just a nightmare, come on, nothing to be scared off... right?

“Wanna talk about it?” Tom asked him.

“No...” the blonde muttered to himself, mostly, but Tom heard it.

“When you do, I'm here for you.” with that the brunet got comfortable and closed his eyes again.

Jake tried to do the same, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest and his back didn't stop aching. He whimpered, ever so quietly. He immediately bit his lip, praying his cousin was asleep. He tensed when arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug as he was pressed against the older boy's chest.

“I'm here.” the soothing voice of his cousin said. Making the other relax a little more and let out a content sigh.

“Thanks Tommy.” he mumbled and snuggled closer, a small blush on his face, due to the close proximity. He tried to relax, but his mind kept wondering. Could you blame him really? His cousin, who he happened to have a crush on, was holding him close to his chest! As wrong as it is, Not the fact that they're both boys, no Jake didn't care about that, but the fact they were related, he still couldn't help it though. He just felt that way. Nothing he could do about it.

“...It was about when those gremlins held me hostage...” the blond eventually mumbled.

“Did something happen?” Tom asked softly.

“... A little... but in my dreams it's always worse.” Jake told him.

“Wait.. dreams? This isn't the first time? And what did they do?” the brunet asked, his hold on his cousin tightening defensively.

“I.. they I uh...” Jake stuttered, not realizing his slip up.

“Jake?” Tom questioned.

“T-they... they thought I knew something...” he mumbled like it explained everything.

“And...” Tom urged him to go on. The blonde just sighed and sat up, lifting his shirt with his back to the brunet. Who let out a gasp seeing faded claw marks.

“They tried to get it out of me... what exactly I don't know.” Jake mumbled, shaking by now. Tom sat up too and wrapped his arms around the blond.

“It's okay now, they're gone.” He reassured him, “Though I wish you told me, I would've kicked their ass when I had the chance.”

That made his heart flutter. He was flattered Tom would do that for him. “T-thanks, Tommy.” he said, leaning into his cousin more. Then took a deep breath, “And in the dreams they did way more than just scratch at me.” he admitted to the older boy.

“Jake....” he mumbled and rubbed the blonde's arms gently and soothingly. “I'm here now.” he assured him, the younger boy relaxing in his arms now.

“Thanks.” the blond mumbled as he leaned into the touch. “I'm such a wuss...” he muttered under his breath.

“No, you're not. I would get scared too if I had recurring nightmares. It's alright Jake, really.” the brunet assured him.

“Still...” Jake muttered.

“Jake... I'm here for you, y'know? No matter what.” Tom told him. Which made Jake smile as he hugged him close.

“I love you, Tom.” he said before he could stop himself.

The brunet just smiled, “I love you too, Jake.”

Jake mentally slapped himself, giving a soft sigh of relief when Tom took it the wrong way.

It was silent for a while after that. Neither saying anything as they laid back down, just enjoying their closeness and trying their best to relax and go back to sleep. Neither succeeded. This went on as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into half an hour.

“Tom?” Jake broke the silence.

“Yeah?” the brunet replied.

“C-can I... tell you something? And... can you... not laugh?” he stuttered.

“Why would I laugh?” Tom asked him, turning his head to look at him, “I won't.” he simply said, seeing the blond's expression. Serious and desperate for reassurance. A rare thing for Jake.

“I... I like... I like boys.” he managed to get out, not what he aimed for but close enough. He averted his gaze from the older boy, not wanting to see his reaction, the disgust... the anger... or whatever.

He felt his shoulder being squeezed, “That's cool.” Tom told him, “I got no problems with it, Jake.” he said, “It kind of explains why no one ever saw any of your girlfriends.” he said as realization hit him.

“Busted.” the younger boy chuckled. ”And....uhm...”

“It's okay, I'll keep it quiet. Lips are sealed.” Tom said.

“No... not that... knowing you're alright with it is enough, everyone can know for all I care.” Jake said.

“So, no one knew cuz you were afraid of my reaction?” Tom asked confused.

“Y-yeah.”

“Why?”

“Cuz.. uhm... I...” The blonde bit his lip harshly, trying to get it out, but it got stuck in his throat.

“You can tell me. I won't laugh.” Tom coached him.

“Y-you'll.. hate me.” Jake whimpered.

“I could never hate you, Jake.” the brunet gave him a sweet encouraging smile.

“I... I like you....” Jake finally got out, his eyes darting all around, not wanting to meet the others gaze. This is it, prepare for a punch, yell, scream, angry rant, anything. He told himself in his mind.

“Really?” Tom asked. True and honest curiosity in his voice. No disgust, No hatred, no nothing but curiosity, he wasn't mad, disgusted or hated him!

“Y-yes. I have for a while now... a... year?” he gave a rough guess, still avoiding the others gaze.

“Look at me.” the older boy said. The blond just shook his head, biting his lip. Tom put his finger to Jake's chin and made him look at him, “I'm not mad or anything.” he told him.

“But it's... we're cousins... doesn't it... disgust you?” he muttered. He received a shake of the head in return.

“Strangely, no. I'd be lying if I said you weren't attractive.” Tom told him, giving a small and shy smile.

“R-really?” Jake asked this time, receiving a nod from the older boy. The brunet gently put a hand to the others cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb, “I'm... curious really. You're a great guy. You're nice, friendly, very courageous, There's almost nothing that scares you and I look up to you for that. And the most important thing, you've got a heart of gold. As much as you try to hide it.” he said. The blond was blushing big time. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes, but he had the biggest and happiest smile on his face Tom has ever seen. Even bigger than on Christmas when they were allowed open presents. Tears shone in his eyes, and looking at his face Tom guessed they were happy tears.

“S-so...” the blond tried, but couldn't find his voice.

The older boy just leaned in ever so slowly until their lips met the others. It was... weird.. but good weird. Neither having kissed anyone before in their lives. Jake's lips were soft and warm, and the brunet loved it. Tom's similar, but a little more firm. Jake found his eyes closing as they pressed their lips together, both messily moving their lips. Not sure what to do.

Sooner than they wanted they had to pull back for air, and as they did, they held each others gazes. Not looking away, and not saying anything, unspoken communication being held with just their eyes. They both leaned back in and they kissed again, this one less clumsy, but filled with just as much passion.

After they pulled back they snuggled up against one another.

“Thanks a lot, Tommy. You're my hero.” Jake smiled happily. The brunet smiled back at him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“You're welcome, Jakey. From now on I'll come rescue you from your dreams. Promise.” he assured the blonde.

“Thanks.” the other smiled back. They both closed their eyes. And Jake knew, if he was back in that basement with those creatures as they tortured him or whatnot, Tom would come to his rescue.


End file.
